


Even the Darkness Has Arms

by sambaenim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm not a pro in writing tho so you'll see me suck at things, jyp is here lol, there will be deaths i think idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambaenim/pseuds/sambaenim
Summary: Hyunjin knows what he needs to do to survive and that includes knowing Seungmin’s deepest desire and take it away.





	Even the Darkness Has Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me all of a sudden without much preparation so the characters will be added after a few contemplation. It's my first chaptered fic here. I'll update when I can. Enjoy!

 

Through Hyunjin’s eyes, the world is his prey. Humans are his appetizers and their innermost desire is his full course meal. The glint in his eyes the moment a person becomes the least vulnerable and blurts out the one thing they really wanted out of their mundane lives, is what feeds him. It entices him. It’s the blood that runs through his veins and make him feel the ecstasy, the euphoric high of one’s own limitation.

Being able to know the innermost desire of a person is an easy job for Hwang Hyunjin, an outcasted ghost of the underworld who once made a grave mistake of revealing what he holds dear to someone unworthy. The lifelessness that took over his whole being made him do the gravest thing a human can do. And for some odd reason, he ended up doing the same thing - the very reason of his existence in this world is because of desire.

 

On a normal day, Hyunjin is a student. He learned that in order for him to be close to his prey, he needs to dress and act like them. Which is why Hyunjin is sitting on the far right end of the class and trying to understand the mathematical equation that Mr. Park has been on about since an hour ago.

“Why is he so fixated to that equation? Is he okay?” Jisung wondered while trying to lean closer to Hyunjin. “Get your filthy hands off my desk.”

Hyunjin has been staying on this school for far too long than he swore the night he finished taking his last prey’s wishful nonsense. He have not found his next one in a week but judging by the look on the math teacher, Park Jinyoung, his misadventures on this school will come to an end.

“If you transpose the rest of the equation leaving x isolated on this side…” Mr. Park have not made himself available on the dating filled even though he’s in his late forties. The flashy clothes he wear on a daily basis suggests that his sense of fashion has been stuck on the early 2000s. Hyunjin hates it the most. He thinks he’s a walking disaster. Even today, his red knitted vest on top of a gray fitted sweater partnered with a flashy ahjumma pants with rainbow sequins is making Hyunjin grimace.

“Hey, did you know that someone spotted Mr. Park last night entering a night club with his fancy clothes on?” Jisung once again have taken the courtesy of invading people’s lives like a chatterbox that he is. “You’re kidding, right?” Hyunjin’s disgusted face made Jisung burst out laughing interrupting the whole class.

“Han Jisung!”, Mr. Park removed his rose tinted glasses to turn his attention to the noisiest person in the class. With that, Jisung had stopped laughing and acted like he didn’t do anything. “One more word coming out of your mouth when I’m here explaining this theorem and you’ll be getting your third detention.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help but to snicker at Jisung’s attempt to conceal his laughter. “And you!” Mr. Park suddenly turned his attention to Hyunjin. “What is your name again?” Mr. Park look at Hyunjin as if trying to remember if he had ever seen him or take notice of him.

“I’m none of your business”, Hyunjin whispered with his eyes fixated on Mr. Park’s now-lifeless eyes. “Get back to what you’re doing and don’t bother me.”

The whole class fell quiet as if on a trance. Everyone stops moving and only Hyunjin could see what is happening. It’s a part of his nature to instruct people. His voice have talked someone in killing a person. The raspy voice that guided them to their deepest darkest desires. Some days Hyunjin could make a person go insane with only his stares, only because his face makes them crazy. He takes pride on that part. He feel like the world revolves around him.

Mr. Park, upon hearing Hyunjin’s instructions get back to his lessons and the class finally started moving again. Jisung and the rest of Hyunjin’s temporary classmates have proceeded to their mundane life as if nothing strange had happened.

 

It took quite a few years before Hyunjin get a hold of what he is. He is neither alive nor dead. He doesn’t belong in heaven or in hell, that’s what he always thought because when he was just a normal person, as far as he could remember, he never believed in that concept. He doesn’t entirely remember every important detail in his previous life before being an unknown entity but he could have a grasp of the thoughts he once believed in.

For him, being a nameless creature right now has its own perks. For years, he has been the best at hiding. He went to a lot of different places in Seoul; hunted for preys; live different lives. He wasn’t really sure if he’s immortal but he still remains like he hasn’t left high school even when he’s technically an adult for 25 years. He didn’t have to worry about being called “ahjussi” by the majority of people he meets.

But the pros cannot exist without cons and if Hyunjin would be really honest, he hates not being able to drink even the tiniest bit of liquor due to his adolescent physique. He can’t even come to night clubs even when he’s basically an adult. “The world is indeed unfair for everyone” Hyunjin would remind himself whenever he doesn’t get what he wants. His innermost desires withheld by something that can be called a curse even when he benefits from it most of the time.

 

Hyunjin has a plan. He ought to have some plans, especially, when actual human food won’t suffice his raging hunger anymore. His next target in this school is Mr. Park Jinyoung. He already knows his basic desires. Of how he likes to be a CEO of an entertainment company because he used to be a huge fan of dancing when he was in high school and how he wears flashy clothes to emphasize that he’s a cool person, according to him.

But Hyunjin knows what Mr. Park innermost desire. His deepest desire is right within the grasp of the children he teaches math to all day. Hyunjin, for the past years, had learned of what drives people to their most vulnerable state is when they either face their fears or the things that makes them ecstatic or happy. Hyunjin has a plan.

 

“Uhm...we’ve been seatmates for quite a year now but for some reason I always forget your name”, Jisung blurted out of the blue when they were walking towards the cafeteria. “You dumbass, I told you this a thousand times already”, Hyunjin have not mention his name to Jisung or to anyone. He didn’t feel like telling people what his name is because he doesn’t remember. It’s as if it’s on the tip of his tongue but can’t utter it out since it’s always vague in his memories.

“Anyway, I heard that our homeroom teacher was talking to someone inside the faculty room. I think someone will be transferring to our class.” Jisung told Hyunjin casually as if it’s something he wanted to know. “Weird.” Jisung looked at Hyunjin.

“I remember you’re a transfer student, too. But for some reason, I can’t remember when you got introduced.” Hyunjin just rolled his eyes. For the past weeks, Jisung has been the most annoying creature he’s been with. The boy talks too much and question him too much that Hyunjin had to input a lot of fabricated information on Jisung’s brain. “Can I just eat in peace, Jisung?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course you can!”, Jisung smiled at him with that smile Hyunjin deemed to be annoying. He wondered if Jisung’s innermost desire is to annoy a lot of people. He didn’t want to bother for now.

For now, Hyunjin’s target is Mr. Park.

 

Going on his temporary home, Hyunjin did the careful planning on his head since the ride back home will take him some time since he’s commuting.

He always wondered why he can only control people and know what they like and not be able to fly or teleport because it’s such a hassle to commute every damn time even if he’s really hungry.

Once he was following his prey and spent almost half of his money going back and forth from Busan. He ended up talking to his target about tourism strategy of the government by using the kpop idol scheme that has been South Korea’s ammo for ages. He eventually took what his target really wanted and that was to finally meet his daughter. Hyunjin made him believe that his daughter died together with wife.

It made Hyunjin full but he still ask himself if it’s worth the commute.

The bus ride home is different every time. For weeks, he has been riding back to his home via bus number 419. Pinning his next big target takes a lot of his time since getting people’s deepest desire takes a lot of time to be realized. But rides back home compensate for the hunger that cannot be quenched by real human food. It’s Hyunjin’s mini-playground. He could look into one of the people in the bus and talk to them, know what they want - even when it’s just as simple as making it on time.

Today’s bus ride home is different. Hyunjin felt different. When the bus stopped at the second bus station after his, Hyunjin felt it. His temporary target for now will be sitting right next to him. He readied himself for the dialogue he will start and acted as if he didn’t care about the people around him.

A guy wearing a green parka sat beside him. Instinctively he turned to meet the stranger’s eyes. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if the person that just sat beside him is really his target but when he turned his gaze towards the stranger, the stranger was already looking at him, a shy smile, beaming at Hyunjin.

For the first time, Hyunjin didn’t know what to do.

“Hi”, the stranger said while fixing his gaze in front and putting his white headphones on his ears.

Hyunjin failed this time even before he started introducing himself.

 

The entire ride home gets boring but not because Hyunjin didn’t have the chance to feed himself but the person sitting next to him wouldn’t talk to him. He even made Hyunjin’s shoulder as his makeshift pillow. Hyunjin could not even move since the bus got a lot of passengers already so he just let the boy rest. “I’m charging you for this, kid”.

As a consolation prize, the boy smelled like his mother spilled a whole bottle of fabric conditioner on his clothes that got mixed with sweat and a scent Hyunjin was sure someone in his current class wear. It is a nice scent. It made the entire bus ride okay even when his whole being is dying of hunger.

As the bus gets emptier and Hyunjin gets nearer to his home, the boy started getting his bearing back. At the realization that his head is resting on Hyunjin’s shoulder, the boy immediately bolted upright.

“I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry”, He tried to bow his head a few more times that Hyunjin had to stop him. “Stop moving. I’m getting dizzy because of you”.

“Sorry”

The boy, as Hyunjin would evaluate look like he has never experience suffering in his life but the apologetic look he’s giving makes Hyunjin wonder more. “It’s alright.” Hyunjin tried to act like this encounter is not a big deal so he dismiss the idea of starting up a conversation.

“I’m sorry for inconveniencing you. It’s my first time in this part of Seoul and it was really a tiring day. I’m really sorry.” the stranger’s concerned look make Hyunjin wonder if he could squeeze in a few conversation just to have something filling his hungry soul. “It’s alright. It’s really a tiring day isn’t it?”

“Yeah, my mom and I just moved in yesterday and I went to my previous school to get my credentials”. The boy smiled at him while trying to pivot his head since his neck is hurting. “Are you going to a different school now?” Hyunjin felt dumb at his rhetorical question but proceeded anyway.

“Yes, it’s the science high school that I really wanted to be in.” The boy was beaming with joy and pride that Hyunjin’s hunger intensified. “Oh, so you’re on for a science track, that’s nice.”

“I know. I really wanted my mom to be happy so I chose that.”, Hyunjin’s excitement was put to a sudden halt at the mention of other people.

Hyunjin had encountered a lot of this kind. The ones who chose to be of service to other people’s desires. He hates it when people don’t know what they really want in life. “I’m sorry for earlier”

The stranger took him back from his thoughts. “I told you it’s fine.” Hyunjin tried to smile to let the stranger know he’s fine with people leaning on his shoulder but never of people who can’t chose their own path.

“I’m Seungmin, by the way”

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin as if he had seen a ghost. “I’m Kim Seungmin. Nice to meet you!”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @hyunjingasm  
> this work is unbeta-ed so enjoy the inconsistent tenses and dilapidated grammar. haha


End file.
